


[Podfic] Sought for the Open Sea

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [31]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Faked Suicide, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Secret Identity, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofSought for the Open Seaby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Lady Elen, wife of Crach an Craite of Skellige, welcomes a group of Witchers to her husband's lands.A few months later, Cormac of the Griffins has a really interesting story to tell Geralt and his council...and then Geralt has a story of his own to tell.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Pavetta (The Witcher)/Crach an Craite
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	[Podfic] Sought for the Open Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sought for the Open Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458431) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:38:52  
 **Size:** 26 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Sought for the Open Sea - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-31/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack31_SoughtForTheOpenSea_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Behind the scenes tidbit: towards the end when the text said, "Jaskier sighed" and I sighed, too, pupper heaved a big sigh in sync with me, and I cracked up. Bless!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved!  
> [Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
